sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog to główny bohater serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Historia Utworzenie Początki Jeż pojawia się pierwszy raz w grze Sonic the Hedgehog wydana na konsolę Sega Mega Drive. Musi przetrwać wszystkie poziomy gry, dzielące się na dwa akty. By przetrwać, w grze trzeba zbierać pierścienie, po zostaniu trafionym przez przeciwnika Sonic przegrywa, jeśli nie ma ich przy sobie. Przeciwnicy Sonica - roboty, tzw. badniki są napędzane zwierzętami, uwięzionymi w ich wnętrzu. Po przejściu dwóch aktów, należy pokonać Doktora Eggmana, który pojawia się zawsze w innym, silniejszym robocie. W Sonic 2, niebieski jeż poznaje swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Tailsa. Tam też po raz pierwszy gracz może skorzystać z tzw. Spin Dash, rozpędzenia Sonica w miejscu poprzez rotację do bardzo dużej prędkości i uwolnienia go powodującego wystrzelenie z olbrzymią prędkością. W Sonic 3 bohater otrzymuje możliwość korzystania z różnych rodzajów osłon (w pierwszych częściach dostępny jest tylko jeden) – każda z nich rozwija arsenał możliwości niebieskiego jeża. W tej części dochodzi również do pierwszej konfrontacji jeża z nowym rywalem – czerwoną kolczatką płci męskiej Knucklesem. Nowy Sonic W 1998 pojawia się pierwsza w pełni trójwymiarowa gra z niebieskim jeżem w roli głównej, mianowicie Sonic Adventure. Gra została wydane na nową i dobrze zapowiadającą się konsolęSega Dreamcast. Trzy lata później pojawił się sequel tej pozycji: Sonic Adventure 2, w której swój debiut ma nowa postać, Shadow the Hedgehog, kolejny rywal jeża. Sonic pojawia się także w kolejnej grze Sonic Heroes wydanej na 4 różne różne platformy (konsole Xbox, GameCube, PlayStation 2 oraz komputery PC) w 2004 roku. W roku 2006, na 15-lecie istnienia postaci, wydano nową, „urodzinową” wersję gry Sonic the Hedgehog na konsole nowej generacji: PlayStation 3 i Xbox 360. Gra cechuje się szczegółową grafiką, wysoką dynamiką rozgrywki i zastosowaniem najnowszych technologii oraz efektów oferowanych przez ówczesne konsole. W zamierzeniach autorów gry, gracz miał poczuć "prędkość której nigdy wcześniej nie zaznał w żadnej innej grze platformowej". Sonic w tej odsłonie poznaje również nowego sprzymierzeńca, jeża Silvera, który debiutuje w tym tytule. Powstała również nowa pozycja na konsolę PlayStation Portable – Sonic Rivals oraz na Nintendo Wii – Sonic and the Secret Rings. Gry z tej serii nie są już więcej dostępne na konsole firmy Sega. Sonic wystąpił u boku Mario i innych postaci Nintendo oraz Snake'a w grze Super Smash Bros. Brawl oraz w Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games z postaciami ze świata Sonic the Hedgehog i Mario. W nowych grach, Sonic zostaje poddany kolejnym trudnym próbom: w grze Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood na Nintendo DS musi ratować Knucklesa i odnaleźć Szmaragdy Chaosu, zanim użyje ich złowroga armia Zoah. W Sonic Unleashed, Sonic w nocy zmienia się w Werehoga, zaś w Sonic and the Black Knight na Wii Sonic otrzymuje miecz rycerski. Serie telewizyjne Oprócz gier, Sonic występuje w czterech telewizyjnych seriach: w Sonic the Hedgehog, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic X i Sonic Underground. Sonic X Sonic X to jedna z dwóch serii, które pojawiły się w Polsce. W Polsce serial emitowany był na kanałach Jetix oraz Polsat; pierwsze 13 odcinków wydano również na DVD. Pierwsza seria ma za zadanie osadzenie Sonica i jego przyjaciół w świecie ludzi, druga z kolei jest przeniesieniem gier z serii Sonic Adventure/Sonic Adventure 2 (saga o Chaosie i Shadow) na ekran telewizora. Trzecia seria rozpoczyna nowy wątek dotyczący bezpieczeństwa nie tylko Ziemi (jak miało to miejsce w poprzednich), ale całego Wszechświata – uważana za najmroczniejszą z wszystkich trzech odsłon. Każda z nich liczy 26 odcinków. Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Jeże Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Mobian Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Jeże Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Mobian